una nueva oportunidad para amar
by drezz master
Summary: continuacion del la historia una batalla por un destino indeciso, ash luego de separarse de su hermana recuerda a una antigua amiga que lo acompaño en uno de sus viajes y decide ir a visitarla, ella le presenta a una de sus amigas
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno

Encontramos a tres amigos dos mujeres y un hombre conversando plácidamente en el centro pokemon de ciudad lumiose hasta que esta conversación se interrumpida por una llamada importante, se aprecia a la enfermera joy acercarse a la mesa en la que se encuentran estos jóvenes para luego preguntar

Hola chicos, alguna de ustedes dos se llama jade – dijo la enfermera joy mientras miraba a las dos jovencitas presentes ahí

Sí, yo soy jade enfermera joy – dijo jade mirando a la enfermera joy – que necesita

Lo que pasa señorita es que tiene una llamada urgente de la región de alola – dijo la enfermera joy mirando a jade – por favor seria tan amable de venir conmigo por favor

La sigo enfermera – dijo jade, para luego voltear a ver a sus amigos – ash, serena no tardare – a lo que los aludidos asintieron con su cabeza

Una vez dicho esto jade se fue dejando a ash y a serena solos

Serena que crees que es lo que pase – dijo ash a su amiga serena

No lo sé ash, ojalá que no sea nada grave solo nos queda esperar a que jade vuelva – dijo serena algo preocupada

Al paso de unos minutos se ve que jade vuelve, pero no volvía con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, sino que volvió con semblante triste, ash y serena se percataron de eso y de inmediato le preguntaron qué fue lo que paso

Jade que ocurrió porque tienes esa cara – pregunto serena a su amiga

Yo….yoo…yo tengo que volver a casa – dijo jade a sus amigos cabizbaja – el profesor de mi región necesita de mi ayuda

¿Enserio tienes que volver jade? – pregunto esta vez ash – no puede pedirle ayuda a alguien más?

No lamentablemente no hermano – dijo jade con una pena – yo era la ayudante del profesor en esa región y la ayuda es escasa en temas de investigación pokemon en alola, asi que tengo que irme

Entonces deja que te acompañe – dijo ash con una sonrisa en su cara – después de todo no puedo dejar que mi hermanita vaya sola

Lo…lo..lo siento ash y..yo …. El profesor me dijo que fuera sola – dijo jade con una lagrima en su mejilla – que nadie excepto las personas nativas de la región tienen permitido entrar por unos problemas que ha habido

Que extraño hay algo que no me gusta – dijo ash mirando con preocupación a jade - si pasa algo no dudes en avisarme

Si hermano si algo llegara a pasar te avisaría de inmediato – dijo jade

No te vayas por favor jade tu .. tu eres mi mejor amiga – dijo serena con una lagrima en su mejilla – no te vayas por favor

Tran….tranquila serena … yo no me iré para siempre – dijo jade secándose las lágrimas, para luego brindarle una sonrisa – yo les prometo que volveré lo más rápido que pueda

Es una promesa – dijo serena abrazando a jade – por favor nunca te olvides de nosotros

Yo jamas me olvidaría de ti serena – dijo jade correspondiendo el abrazo para luego soltarla y abrazar a ash – y tampoco voy a olvidarme de mi hermano

Yo tampoco te olvidare hermanita – dijo ash - eres de las personas más importantes en mi vida

Así se mantuvieron por un tiempo, luego de dos horas los tres estaban en el aeropuerto donde jade tomo el avión rumbo a su hogar, dejando a ash y serenas solos, ya ha pasado un par de horas desde que se fue jade y vemos a ash conversando con serena en la casa de él, que más que casa es una mansión debido al jugoso sueldo que recibe como campeón de la región

Ash tú crees que jade ya llego a su casa? – pregunto serena a su amigo – habrá llegado bien?

No lo sé serena, nunca supe donde quedaba la región y cuanto se demora – dijo ash con un tono de tristeza – pero aún hay algo que me extraña, y es porque dijo que tiene que ir sola

Tranquilo ash jade ya nos explicó la razón del por qué tenía que irse sola – dijo serena tratando de tranquilizar a ash

Si pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella – dijo ash cabizbajo – la quiero como si fuera una hermana para mí – al decir eso ash se quedó pensando y recordó a una amiga de su viaje por la región de sinnoh y la buena relación que tenían que era muy parecida a la que tenía con jade, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su amiga quien lo estaba llamando

Ash! – dijo serena algo preocupada por su amigo – te pasa algo?

No pasa nada serena, no te preocupes – dijo ash poniendo una sonrisa – solo es que me acorde de una vieja amiga y que le prometí que la volvería a ver, pero desde que llegue a la región de kalos ya hace dos años que no he hablado con ella

Aaaa, así que eso pasa ash – dijo serena, con un tono algo celoso ya que aún sigue amando a ash – si es eso porque no la llamas para saber cómo esta

Tienes razón serena creo que más rato la llamare – dijo ash con una sonrisa en su cara y dejando de estar triste por la partida de jade

Asi paso la tarde y serena tuvo que partir a su propia casa que quedaba a un par de cuadras de la de ash, después de que serena se fuera a su casa ash se dirigió hacia el videoteléfono y marco el número de la casa de su amiga en la región de sinnoh

Ojalá este en su casa en verdad la extraño – dijo ash mientras a su lado llego su siempre fiel y confiable raichu - a raichu que bueno que estés aquí, tal vez al verte evolucionado ella se olvide gritarme por no haber llamado antes

Rai raichu chuu (no lo creo Amigo, no te salvaras de esta) – dijo raichu acercándose a su entrenador

Ojalá que no tengas ra…- dijo ash, pero fue interrumpido por un grito desde el otro lado del videollamada

ASH KEEEEETCHUM POR QUE TE HAS DEMORADO TANTO EN LLAMARME HAN PASADO DOS MALDITOS AÑOS Y NI SIQUIERAS TE ACUERAS DE TU MEJOR AMIGAAA! – gritaba desde el otro lado una jovencita peli azul con un prinplup – NI SIQUIERA ME LLAMASTE PARA DECIRME QUE HABIAS SIDO CAMPEON DE LA REGION DE KALOS, SI NO FUERA POR QUE TU MADRE LLAMO A TODOS TUS AMIGOS YO NI SIQUIERA ME ENTERO

Tran…tranquila dawn, y…yo quería llamarte lo juro, pero el ser campeón no me ha dejado mucho tiempo – dijo ash con una sonrisa forzada – veo que piplup ha evolucionado – dijo ash tratando de cambiar el tema, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su raichu

Si evoluciono hace ya un año – dijo dawn algo más calmada – cosa que sabrías si te dignaras a llamarme, ¿pero bueno que se le va a hacer – dijo dawn dando un suspiro – y como has estado ash?

Muy bien y tu dawn?, como has estado todo este tiempo – pregunto ash a su amiga

Bien también, no me quejo después de haber ganado por dos veces seguidas el gran festival de sinnoh, decidí retirarme y ser maestra en una escuela para futuros coordinadores – dijo dawn con una sonrisa – te extrañe mucho, me gustaría volver a verte – dijo dawn ahora con un semblante de tristeza

Eso se puede arreglar dawn – dijo ash con una sonrisa en su cara – que te parece si mañana salgo rumbo a sinnoh en mi charizard, no me tomaría más tres horas, ¿qué te parece la idea?

En serio harías eso – dijo dawn muy animada – no tendrás problemas con el comité de la liga? – pregunto dawn

No, no hay problema con eso ya que la liga pokemon está en receso y se reanudara dentro de un mes y el inicio de la liga es dentro de tres meses más así que tengo bastante tiempo libre como para ir a visitar a mi mejor amiga – dijo ash con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras que raichu saltaba de alegría ya que podría volver a ver a su amigo prinplup – así que mañana a primera hora saldré en dirección a sinnoh, ¿sigues viviendo en pueblo hojas gemelas?

Sí pero te sorprenderás al ver mi nueva casa – dijo dawn con una gran sonrisa – además que va a venir una amiga que hice mientras viajaba por la región de unova para practicar para mis concursos, y me gustaría presentártela

Mmmm bueno está bien, pero no me has dado la dirección de tu nueva casa – dijo ash algo confundido

Sabrás cual es cuando llegues aquí – dijo dawn con una gran sonrisa – nos vemos ash

Adiós dawn nos vemos mañana – dijo ash despidiéndose de su amiga

A la mañana siguiente ash, fue a decirle a serena que partiría a visitar a su amiga a la región de sinnoh, serena al escucharlo se puso algo triste y celosa, ella se moría de ganas por acompañarlo y no dejarlo solo nuevamente, pero a diferencia de la liga, la clase maestra no tenía receso así que ella no podía salir de la región, así que después de que ash se despidiera de serena saco a su poderoso charizard y se puso en camino a la región de sinnoh

Bueno esta es la continuación de una batalla por un destino indeciso espero que les guste este fic nuevamente es en colaboración con reyiyigas32 asi que espero que les guste.

Capitulo dos

Ash estaba llegando a pueblo hojas gemelas en la región de sinnoh después de haber salido de la región de kalos, ash estaba impaciente de ver a su amiga y pasar de tiempo con ella

Al fin raichu, después de tanto tiempo volvemos al pueblo de hojas gemelas – dijo ash con una sonrisa – espero que dawn no me grite de nuevo

Rai rai raichu (quien sabe ash) – dijo raichu mirando a su entrenador

Bueno ya estamos próximos a llegar, desde aquí puedo ver el pueblo – dijo ash acariciando a raichu – charizard déjanos en la entrada del pueblo por favor

El pokemon dragón respondió con un fuerte gruñido y lentamente comenzó a descender hasta que aterrizo a la entrada del pueblo y el joven campeón le agradeció y lo regreso a su pokebola, comenzó a caminar junto con raichu a su lado hasta llegar a la antigua casa de su amiga.

Como lograre encontrar su casa ahora – dijo ash mirando para todos lados hasta que diviso no muy lejos de ahí una gran mansión y que en portón tenia las iniciales D.B en mayúscula – creo que ya la encontré – dijo ash con una sonrisa en su cara – creo que es más grande que la mía – dijo nuevamente mientras se encaminaba a la mansión una vez en el frente de la mansión se dio cuenta que el portón estaba abierto así que decidió pasar y encontrarse frente a la puerta de la misión y decidió golpear la puerta esperando ver a su amiga pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica de de pelo color castaño y largo , más o menos de su edad que vestia con una polera blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas negra encima, unos short de mezclilla y unas botas cortas de color negro.

¿Si quién eres, y que haces aquí? – pregunto


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Ash estaba llegando a pueblo hojas gemelas en la región de sinnoh después de haber salido de la región de kalos, ash estaba impaciente de ver a su amiga y pasar de tiempo con ella

Al fin raichu, después de tanto tiempo volvemos al pueblo de hojas gemelas – dijo ash con una sonrisa – espero que dawn no me grite de nuevo

Rai rai raichu (quien sabe ash) – dijo raichu mirando a su entrenador

Bueno ya estamos próximos a llegar, desde aquí puedo ver el pueblo – dijo ash acariciando a raichu – charizard déjanos en la entrada del pueblo por favor

El pokemon dragón respondió con un fuerte gruñido y lentamente comenzó a descender hasta que aterrizo a la entrada del pueblo y el joven campeón le agradeció y lo regreso a su pokebola, comenzó a caminar junto con raichu a su lado hasta llegar a la antigua casa de su amiga.

Como lograre encontrar su casa ahora – dijo ash mirando para todos lados hasta que diviso no muy lejos de ahí una gran mansión y que en portón tenia las iniciales D.B en mayúscula – creo que ya la encontré – dijo ash con una sonrisa en su cara – creo que es más grande que la mía – dijo nuevamente mientras se encaminaba a la mansión una vez en el frente de la mansión se dio cuenta que el portón estaba abierto así que decidió pasar y encontrarse frente a la puerta de la misión y decidió golpear la puerta esperando ver a su amiga pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica de pelo color castaño y largo , más o menos de su edad que vestía con una polera blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas negra encima, unos short de mezclilla y unas botas cortas de color negro.

¿Si quién eres, y que haces aquí? – pregunto la misteriosa chica al joven campeón

Hola mi nombre es Ash y soy un viejo amigo de Dawn, ¿de casualidad esta es su casa? – pregunto el azabache a la castaña

Si esta es su casa – dijo la castaña, para luego proceder a presentarse – mi nombre es Hilda, y también soy amiga de Dawn, por favor pasa le avisare que llegaste

Muchas gracias Hilda – dijo ash entrando a la mansión, mientras veía como Hilda se alejaba hacia otro cuarto – fiuuuu pero que casa tan hermosa, definitivamente es más grande que la mía – mientras observaba la mansión por dentro observa dos siluetas femeninas una pertenecía a la joven a la que acababa de conocer y la otra era de una joven de pelo largo y color azul que acercaba rápidamente a donde estaba el y que de un salto lo abraza y derriba

AAAASSSSHHHHHH! – grito la joven peli azul, aun tendidos en el piso – tanto tiempo sin verte, mira cuanto has crecido, mira esos brazos y esos pectorales wooow, al parecer el tiempo no paso en vano

Siii dawn yo también te extrañe mucho – dijo ash abrazando a su amiga mientras se paraba con ella en sus brazos – no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste en estos años

Vaya eso es todo lo que tienes que decir – dijo dawn con un tono de molestia – yo haciéndote cumplidos por cómo te ves y tu ni me has mirado, ni dicho nada bonito sobre mi

Bueno eso era justamente lo que iba a decir ahora – dijo el azabache poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga – estas hermosa Dawn te has convertido en toda una mujer, y también noto que te recortaste un poco el cabello y esa trenza que cae entre tus cabellos te hace lucir como una princesa

Gracias ash – dijo dawn con una gran sonrisa – al parecer has madurado también, nunca pensé que notaras esos pequeños detalles – justo cuando ash estaba por contestar se escucha a alguien aclarándose la garganta para interrumpir el momento

Lamento si interrumpo el momento tortolito – dijo Hilda con un ligero tono de molestia – no deberías primero presentarme bien a tu novio y viceversa

Si tienes razón hilda – dijo dawn con una gota en la cabeza – pero déjame aclararte algo ash no es mi novio es mi mejor amigo nada más que eso – dijo la peli azul para luego proceder a presentarlos – bueno hilda él es ash ketchum, aunque eso ya lo sabias ya que tú lo recibiste, bueno él es de pueblo paleta en la región de kanto, vencedor de la batalla de la frontera de kanto, la liga naranja y más recientemente ca… - dijo dawn, pero fue interrumpida por ash

Es un gusto hilda, también soy quien le enseño a dawn sobre el mundo pokemon – dijo el azabache – y este es mi fiel y gran amigo raichu – dijo acariciando la cabeza de raichu

Bueno yo soy Hilda White – dijo la castaña – soy originaria del pueblo arcilla en la región de unova y comencé mi viaje pokemon hace dos años, pero aun no me decido que quiero hacer – dijo la castaña presentándose a ash

Bueno veo que no hace falta que te presente hilda – dijo dawn mirando a su amigo, y luego girando su cabeza para mirar a ash – y tu porque me interrumpiste cuando iba a decir que .. – pero fue interrumpida de nuevo

Después te lo explico dawn, por ahora olvidémonos de eso – dijo el azabache – porque no me enseñas tu nueva casa – dijo observando a su amiga quien asintió y lo llevo a recorrer su casa mostrándole cuál será su habitación, la cual curiosamente queda en frente a la de hilda

Luego del recorrido de la casa ash y dawn salieron para hablar mientras hilda se había ofrecido para hacer el almuerzo, y ya en el patio ash le explico a dawn porque no quería que hilda supiera que era el campeón de kalos, diciendo que la gente al enterarse que él era el campeón trataban de hacerse sus amigos para conseguir cualquier tipo de beneficios, lo que dawn comprendió y le dijo que guardaría su secreto pero que el tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a ella que es el campeón y este asintió, luego del rico almuerzo que cocino hilda estaban los tres sentados hablando de sus aventuras y ash le conto lo que paso hace dos años en la región de kalos antes de que empezara la liga, de la traición de sus supuestos amigos y de la chica que le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos, luego conto como gano la liga y también la reconciliación que tuvo con la mujer que lo abandono por otro, pero ocultando la parte en la que se enfrentó a la elite cuatro y a la campeón y como logro ganar, al terminar de contar la historia tanto dawn como hilda estaban llorando por como la chica primero rompió su corazón y luego volvió para reclamar su amor y como el fue capaz de perdonarla. Lugo de unos minutos ellas ya se habían calmado

Aaa y que hacemos ahora son las cinco de la tarde – dijo hilda que ya estaba algo aburrida de estar en la casa todo el día

Ya se que les parece si vamos a una nueva cafetería que abrió en el pueblo y luego vamos a pasear por la plaza – dijo dawn con una gran sonrisa

Me parece una gran idea dawn – dijo ash mientras se paraba de su asiento – voy ir a avisarle a raichu y a mis demás pokemon que saldremos

Yo también lo hare – dijo hilda – y ahora que lo pienso ash no conozco a tus pokemon y tu tampoco a los míos

Eso es verdad bueno porque no vamos a verlos y así me presentas a tus pokemon y yo a los míos - dijo ash mientras le brindaba una tierna sonrisa, a lo que hilda asiente

Yo los acompaño también – dijo dawn pero justo en ese momento suena el videoteléfono de dawn – aaaa quien podrá ser, será mejor que vayan ustedes yo ire a contestar altiro vuelvo – asi se fue dawn dejando a ash y hilda solos quienes se dirigían al patio para ver a sus pokemon, una vez llegaron ahí ash llamo a sus amigos y hilda a los suyos

Chicos quiero presentarles a una nueva amiga mía y de dawn su nombre es hilda, espero que se lleven bien – dijo ash mientras sus pokemon asintieron y respondieron en su lenguaje

Bien hilda estos son mis pokemon, partiendo por raichu a quien ya conociste, luego esta charizard ( el aludido dio un gran gruñido que hizo temblar los alrededores asustando a los pokemon salvajes que habían por ahí ), luego esta sceptile, greninja ,infernape, garchomp, krokodile, serperior, samurout y noivern - dijo ash – estos son mis pokemon más fuertes de todos ( si bien en el fic anterior ash tenía a los pokemon legendarios este luego de la liga los libero porque solo los necesitaba para esa pelea y ellos habían aceptado ayudarlo con el único que se quedo fue con mewtwo pero ash nunca lo ocupa en batalla por que es muy fuerte y el decide quedarse en la casa descansando y cuidando a los demás pokemon)

Wooow se nota que todos son muy poderosos, además puedo ver que tres de ellos tienen mega piedra – dijo hilda sorprendida – espera un momento ash como es que puedes llevar diez pokemon si solo está permitido cargar con seis pokemon y aunque tengas más esas pokebola quedan inutilizadas hasta que tengas seis pokemon de nuevo

Bueno es que conozco al presidente de la liga y le pedí como un favor si me podía habilitar cuatro espacios más, obviamente prometiéndole que en las peleas solo usaría seis pokemon y que los otros son para casos de emergencia – contesta ash más calmado, para luego preguntar – ¿y tu como sabes sobre las mega piedras?

Bueno es que en unova hace poco aparecieron algunas mega piedras y veras, yo tengo un pokemon que puede mega evolucionar – dijo hilda con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras sacaba seis pokebolas y arrojándolas al aire para materializar a seis pokemon en frente de ellos – bueno ash esto son mis pokemon una glaceon, una leafleon, un pidgeot con una mega piedra, un serperior, una milotic y un ninetails

Wooow que equipo de pokemon tan glamoroso tienes hilda – dijo ash con un tono de asombro al ver a estos bellos pokemon y tan bien cuidados

Gracias ash – dijo hilda con una sonrisa – chicos él es ash y ellos son sus pokemon ellos son nuestros nuevos amigos espero que los reciban bien – y los pokemon de ella hablaron en su idioma mientras asentían y se acercaban a los pokemon de ash y parecía que estaban llevando bien

Bueno chicos queríamos decirles que saldremos y volveremos más tarde para que no se preocupen y ustedes también se diviertan y se conozcan más – dijo ash

Si asi que pórtense bien que volveremos luego – dijo hilda mientra ella y ash entraban a la mansión dejando a sus pokemon jugar

Bueno ahora solo esperemos a dawn – dijo ash, pero justo en ese instante aparece dawn que traía una cara de tristeza

¿Qué paso dawn porque vienes asi? – pregunto hilda a su amiga

Es que no podré salir con ustedes surgió un problema en la escuela y tengo que ir a atenderlo – dijo dawn mirando a sus amigos – si quieren ustedes salgan no más yo los veré a la noche – dijo dawn mientras salía rápidamente rumbo a su escuela

¿Y ahora que hacemos hilda? – pregunto ash – aun quieres salir?

mmm… si porque no así podemos conocernos mejor – respondio hilda con una sonrisa

entonces vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde – dijo ash mientras ambos salían de la casa de dawn

que le esperara en mas adelante a nuestros héroes, que estará pasando con serena?, nuestro querido raichu tendrá novia, donde rayos están los pokemon de dawn, todas esas preguntas tendrán respuestas en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ha pasado un rato desde que ash e hilda salieron de la casa de Dawn y un pequeño e incómodo silencio se hiso presente hasta que llegaron al centro del pueblo.

¿Y bueno ya que estamos aquí que quieres hacer primero hilda? – pregunto ash a su nueva amiga

mmm… me gustaría primero ir a la cafetería que dijo Dawn – dijo hilda con una sonrisa en tu cara – te parece bien ash

claro lo que tú quieras hilda – dijo ash con una sonrisa

asi paso un rato hasta que encontraron la cafetería y tomaron asiento en una mesa ubicada en la terraza de la cafetería, luego de sentarse ambos ordenaron hilda ordeno un cappuccino con una torta de chocolate mientras que ash pidió un café cortado con una tarta de fresas, sus órdenes no tardaron mucho en llegar y comenzaron a conversar

y bueno hilda, supongo que una mujer tan linda como tu debe tener novio – dijo ash sin rastro de vergüenza en su voz

etoo…ee…por qué te interesa saberlo ash – dijo hilda con un leve sonrojo en su cara

solo curiosidad, quiero saber más sobre ti, ya que eres una mujer muy carismática y tierna, además de ser bastante linda – dijo ash sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo

etoo … yo no tengo novio ash – dijo sonrojada mientras se pensaba – "me dijo linda, ash cree que soy linda, que es lo que me pasa porque estoy tartamudeando y no puedo sostenerle la mirada..." – seguía pensando, pero fue interrumpida por ash

aaa que raro pensé que tendrías novio con lo linda que eres – dijo ash una vez más sin pensar en sus palabras – pero, en fin, cambiando de tema porque decidiste empezar tu viaje? – pregunto ash

bueno yo comencé mi viaje solo para conocer la región de unova, sin ningún motivo solo conocer – dijo hilda – pero ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, siento que debo hacer algo con mi vida

mmm… te entiendo hace tiempo atrás una amiga no sabía qué hacer con su vida, pero se dio cuenta que era lo que más le gustaba hacer – dijo ash mirando a hilda – dime hilda que es lo que más te gusta hacer juntos a tus pokemon

lo que más me gusta hacer con mis pokemon... bueno me gustan las batallas, pero no lo suficiente como para dedicarme a ser entrenadora, no me gusta mucho el tema del concurso pokemon sobre todo porque soy algo tímida en ese aspecto de hacer rutinas – dijo hilda a ash con una mirada de tristeza

y que tal el ser un criador pokemon – dijo ash con una sonrisa, pero al ver la mirada de confusión de hilda decide explicarle que es un criador pokemon - Un criador Pokemon es aquella persona que, en vez de entrenar a su Pokemon para hacerlo combatir, se preocupa más por el bienestar del Pokemon, su alimentación y su hábitat, hay muchos entrenadores que también somos criadores pokemon por ejemplo en la casa que me estoy haciendo procuro tener el hábitat de cada uno de mis pokemon y aprendí a hacerles comidas especiales de acuerdo a que tipo pertenecen y me preocupo por enseñarles diferentes tipos de ataques

aaaa ahora entiendo y en verdad me preocupo por mis pokemon y también me gusta cuidar a los de los demás, creo que ahora sé que es lo que debo hacer muchas gracias ash – dijo hilda con una gran sonrisa mientras se terminaban sus pasteles y pagaron la cuenta – por eso cuando llege le pregunte a dawn si podía cuidar sus pokemon pero me dijo que los tenia donde el profesor y que el único pokemon que tenía era a prinplup

asi siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque y decidieron sentarse en una banca y seguir conversando ahora era el turno de ash el contestar a las preguntas de hilda

y bueno ash cuando y porque empezaste tu viaje pokemon? – pregunto hilda con mucha curiosidad

la verdad es que comencé mi viaje por que siempre quise ser un maestro pokemon y comencé mi viaje alrededor de distintas regiones hace alrededor de nueve años - dijo ash mientras recordaba buenos tiempos ( en esta historia ash tiene 19 años igual que serena dawn tiene 18 y hilda tiene 18, jade tiene 19 tambien)

ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que saliste de viaje ash – dijo hilda sorprendida – bueno de ahí a que tengas tantos logros en tu currículo y mira que ser el ganador del frente de batalla y campeón de las islas naranjas y quizás cuantas otras cosas más – para luego pensar con una sonrisa en su cara – " y sin mencionar que es lindo y preocupado por sus pokemon" – luego vuelve a preguntar – y ash tu … tú tienes novia?

Aahhhhh – dijo ash soltando un pesado suspiro – no yo no tengo novia, resulta que la única vez que me enamore esa chica me abandono porque pensó que era un mediocre, la verdad es que creí que ella era mi amiga y que si me rechazara seria porque solo me quería como amigo y no que me abandonaría y dejaría una carta diciéndome que soy patético, luego de eso me enfoque en mi camino de entrenador hasta que logre ganar la liga pokemon y el titulo de campeón y bueno ella siempre supo su error e intento contactarme varias veces antes de la liga y de la la lucha por el título de campeón, luego de que gane ella se disculpó conmigo y se volvió mi mejor amiga porque mis sentimientos por ella murieron hace mucho tiempo aunque ella este enamorada de mi

Vaya ash lamento haber preguntado – dijo hilda con una cara triste

No te preocupes hilda tu no lo sabias, y aun no me rindo en el amor sé que pronto aparecerá la mujer que me robara el corazón – dijo ash mirándola fijamente a los ojos haciendo que ella se sonrojara

"por que me sonrojo y no puedo sostenerle la mirada a ash" – pensó hilda mientras miraba al suelo – e..es..espero .qu..que encuentres el amor – dijo hilda tartamudeando mientras se maldecía internamente

Bueno creo que es hora de que vallamos de vuelta a la casa de dawn ya se ha hecho algo tarde – dijo ash mirando como el sol se estaba ocultando

s..sii tienes razón, volvamos – dijo hilda ya un poco mas tranquila

así ellos se fueron caminando hasta la casa de dawn y cuando llegaron vieron que dawn estaba terminando de cocinar para que todos cenaran, después de la cena dawn fue inmediatamente a dormir ya que mañana tenia que dar clases en la mañana dejando nuevamente solos a ash y hilda quienes se quedaron conversando por un par de horas mas hasta que a hilda le dio sueño y ash para despedirse de ella le dio un abrazo y le agradeció por la tarde que pasaron juntos, cosa que puso roja a hilda y se fue a su cama una vez en su habitación ella comenzó a reflexionar lo que acabo de pasar

que me esta pasando, porque me siento de esta manera – dijo hilda ya en su habitación recostada – es la primera vez que me pasa, aunque también es la primera vez que me han dicho que soy linda – dicho eso se comenzó a sonrojar nuevamente – porque me sonrojo cuando pienso en ash y en lo que dijo o cuando lo miro a sus ojos que es lo que me pasa, y cuando me abrazo por que sentí la tremendas ganas de no soltarlo nunca, no puede ser no creo que el ….noo o tal vez si ….tal vez me gusta o quizás peor quizás me este enamorando de el - dijo hilda con un gran sonrojo en su cara, para luego caer dormida en los brazos de Morfeo

mientras tanto en la habitación de cierto azabache

aaaa que gran dia tuve hoy, sobre todo al compartir con hilda es una mujer realmente hermosa, tierna, cariñosa, gentil y hermosa – dijo ash con una sonrisa – creo que dije hermosa dos veces jajajaja al parecer me esta pasando de nuevo solo espero que no sea como lo que paso con serena – dijo ash para luego dormir

Mientras tanto en la lejana región de kalos vemos a una chica pelimiel preparándose para dormir cuando siente una perturbación en la fuerza

Al parecer alguien se esta enamorando de mi ash, eso no lo puedo permitir e llegado tan lejos y se que pronto ash me corresponderá o eso espero – dijo serena – aunque no pueso hacer nada estando tan lejos de el y no puedo abandonar todo e irme aaaaaa que rabia me da que los performances no se tomen un tiempo libre para que me permita viajar – dijo serena haciendo un puchero

De vuelta en la región de sinnoh

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que ash y hilda se conocieron en casa de dawn y rápidamente entablaron una muy buena relación y en esas semanas los momentos en los que ash se quedaba solo con hilda eran muchos haciendo que los sentimientos de ambos fueran creciendo más y más hasta que un di hilda no aguanto más y decidió actuar

a…ash te puedo preguntar algo – dijo hilda un poco sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente

si claro que si hilda puedes preguntarme los que tu quieras – dijo ash con una gran sonrisa

bueno…esto…yo…yo … yo me preguntaba si tu quisieras tener una cita conmigo – dijo hilda un poco más decidida

claro que si me encantaría tener una cita contigo – dijo ash mirándola a los ojos

ash acepto aunque el aun no esta seguro de lo que siente por ella sabe que esta es una gran oportunidad para el así que el le dijo que tenia una idea perfecta para que tuvieran su cita hilda asintió dejando que ash se encargara de todo

bueno esto ha sido todo por el momento espero les agrade como será la cita que ash tiene planeada para el y hilda bueno habrá que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulos


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 5

Han pasado unos minutos desde que hablaron y Ash ya había planificado el día primero irían al cine, luego al centro comercial para averiguar mas sobre los gustos de Hilda y consentirla un poco y luego saldrían a caminar por el parque, para ver el atardecer juntos; asi fue como Ash y Hilda salieron de la casa de Dawn y luego de 15 min llegaron a su primer destino el cine.

En la entrada del cine

Ash, que película vamos a ver? – pregunto Hilda a su acompañante

En realidad, me encantaría que tu escojas la película – dijo ash sonriéndole – veremos la película que a tú quieras

En serio Ash – dijo Hilda algo sorprendida ya que es la primera vez que alguien la invita al cine y la deja escoger la película – bueno es que soy algo cursi y me gustan las películas románticas, por eso prefiero que escojas tu

Insisto en que tu escojas la película Hilda – dijo Ash con una tierna sonrisa mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos – y si quieres ver una película romántica por mí no hay problema

Esta bien – dijo Hilda algo sorprendida, pero feliz

Luego de comprar las entradas para la película entraron a la sala en la que se llevaría a cabo la función y se sentaron en los asientos de atrás de la sala, estuvieron viendo la película por dos horas hasta que termino la función, el acontecimiento mas importante fue la movida de Ash que puso en practica el viejo truco del bostezo para lograr abrazar a Hilda y acercarla un poco a su pecho, ahora los jóvenes están saliendo del cine.

Ash que haremos ahora? – pregunto la joven al azabache

Que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo al centro comercial – dijo ash ofreciéndole el brazo para que ella lo tomara – ¿vamos?

Esta bien vamos Ash – dijo Hilda agarrando el brazo que Ash le ofreció y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro comercial mientras iban camino al centro comercial aparece un joven con el pelo de color morado atrás de ellos.

ASH KETCHUM! – grito aquel joven haciendo que la pareja se detuviera y voltearse, grata fue la sorpresa de ash el encontrarse con su antiguo rival y amigo Paul

PAUl? – dijo ash sorprendido y acercándose a su amigo – que sorpresa verte aquí

Lo mismo dijo Ash – dijo Paul estrechándole la mano a Ash – supongo que viniste aquí a visitar a Dawn

Asi es llegue hace unas semanas estoy tomándome unas vacaciones – dijo ash con una mano por detrás de su cabeza y con Hilda agarrada de su brazo – por cierto Paul ellas es Hilda una amiga mía y de Dawn – dijo ash para presentar a Hilda

Es un placer Hilda mi nombre es Paul y soy amigo de Ash y Dawn, a la vez soy el rival que ash tuvo en esta región – dijo Paul para presentarse

Un gusto Paul – dijo Hilda mientras saludaba a Paul sin soltarse de los brazos de Ash

Por cierto Paul que haces aquí en pueblo hojas gemelas no deberías estar en Kanto, ya que eres el octavo cerebro de la frontera? – pregunto ash a Paul

Si pero Scott me comento de que te encontrabas acá y quise venir para recordar los viejos tiempos, pero de la forma en la que solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo – dijo Paul sacando una pokebola desde su cinturón

Me gustaría hacerlo pero en estos momentos no puedo Paul, ya que estoy de paseo con Hilda – dijo ash

No te preocupes por mi ash, ya que en realidad me encantaría verte batallar - dijo Hilda con un notable rubor en su rostro cosa que no paso desapercibida para el campeón de kalos

Gracias Hilda, eres una linda persona – dijo ash con una sonrisa, esperando poder sonrojar aun más a Hilda, cosas que logro hacer

n…no…..t..t.t.. preocupes Ash solo da lo mejor de ti en esta btalla – dijo Hilda con notable nerviosismo, lo que logro hacer que Ash sonriera y sacara una pokebola de su cinturón

esta bien Paul vamos a un campo de batalla – dijo Ash con notable confianza de que iba a ganar

asi fue como ambos llegaron a un campo de batalla y se pusieron en posición ash eligió a Noivern y Paul eligió a su fiel amigo electivire, luego de una batalla interesante ash se alzo con la victoria

vaya, vaya lograste derrotar a mi mejor pokemon ash y no ocupaste a los pokemon que ocupaste para derrotar a Cintia en esa batalla amistosa – dijo paul sorprendido – no por nada eres el campeón de la región de kalos, el campeón más fuerte de todos

PAUL! No tenias que decir eso – dijo ash mirando a Paul y de reojo mirando a Hilda quien estaba sorprendida por esta revelación

Ash puedo preguntarte una cosa – dijo Hilda un tanto confundida

s….s..sii por supuesto hilda – dijo ash – pregúntame lo que quieras

es cierto que eres el famoso campeón de la región de kalos? – dijo hilda

si es cierto hilda, no quise mencionarlo antes porque he tenido malas experiencias con mujeres que me quieren por ser campeón – dijo ash cabizbajo esperando a que hilda le reclamara

te entiendo ash no tienes de que preocuparte solo quieres rodearte de gente que te quiere por como eres y no por quien eres – dijo Hilda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – a todo esto donde se metio Paul?

Eso no lo se, recién estaba aquí – dijo ash mirando a todos lados hasta que vio una nota y la leyó –" Ash lamento haberte metido en problemas asi que me voy para que tu y Hilda solucionen el problema se despide Paul"

Asi que se fue – dijo Hilda – bueno ahora que se fue que te parece si seguimos nuestro camino hacia el centro comercial

Como usted quiera madame – dijo ash ofreciéndole nuevamente su brazo para reiniciar su camino

Esta historia continuara

Eso ha sido todo por ahora espero que este capitulo les guste, se que el capitulo fue algo corto pero prometo que los siguientes serán largos nuevamente


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Luego de la pequeña batalla que tuvo ash vs paul en la cual hilda se entero sobre la verdad del azabache, la cita continuo camino al centro comercial, que es en donde nos encontramos en este preciso momento

Wooow no pensé que hojas gemelas tuviera un centro comercial tan grande – dijo ash sorprendido por el tamaño del edificio

Si este centro comercial es nuevo, ya que este pueblo ha ido en constante crecimiento gracias a Dawn y su escuela de coordinadoras y por el hecho de que dos campeonas del gran festival vivan aquí – dijo hilda recordando que la mama de Dawn es una excelente coordinadora

Aaaaa, no tenia idea - dijo ash con una sonrisa en su cara – bueno mejor continuamos con nuestra cita – dijo ash mientras le extendía su brazo para que ella lo tomara y siguieran caminando

Sips – dijo hilda tomando el brazo de ash y comenzaron a caminar

Pasaba el rato y por petición de hilda entraban a muchas tiendas de ropa, ella comenzaba a ver y probarse ropa mientras le preguntaba a ash si esa ropa le quedaba bien o no, para ash estaba saliendo todo como lo planeo ya que esa era la idea de el al llevarla al centro comercial, para así conocer mejor los gustos de hilda, y así paso una hora hasta que llegaron frente a una tienda de joyería

Ash podemos entrar a esta joyería por favor – dijo hilda poniendo ojos de gatos con botas

Como puedo decirte que no si pones esa carita – dijo ash sonriendo de manera cariñosa lo que provoco un sonrojo en hilda

Ambos entraron a la joyería y empezaron a ver los distintos tipos de anillos y collares que tenían en muestra, hasta que Hilda fija su atención en un collar con un rubí con forma de corazón y este tenía un contorno con una figura de dos dragones que se entrelazaban por el contorno del rubí uno de los dragones era de plata y el otro era de oro. Ash se fijó en el collar también y sintió como si alguien lo incitara a que lo comprara, era como si estuviera siendo hipnotizado, ash en un momento de lucidez logro observar la reacción de Hilda al momento de ver ese collar, pero decidió fingir que no se dio cuenta y siguió viendo la tienda mientras que hilda seguía mirando el collar. En eso aparece la vendedora frente a Ash

¿Hola te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo la vendedora

Si en realidad – dijo Ash mirando seriamente a la vendedora – podría decirme todo lo que sepa de ese collar que está viendo esa hermosa joven

Si para eso estoy – dijo la vendedora – el collar que está viendo su novia, es un antiguo collar que representa el amor eterno y la unión, se dice que este collar fue creado por un aura guardián quien se lo regalo a su novia, diciéndole que este collar solo le pertenecería a ella al igual que su corazón, la leyenda dice que cuando un guardián del aura que este enamorado vea este collar se sentirá hipnotizado por él y tendrá el deseo de regalárselo a su amada jurándole amor eterno

Ya veo – dijo Ash, comprendiendo la situación – ¿me podría decir que precio tiene?

Si, tiene un valor de 6000 pokeryos – dijo la vendedora, no muy segura – pero estoy seguro que estoy olvidando una parte importante de la historia en estos momentos

Eso no importa en estos momentos – dijo Ash - lo quiero comprar, le pagare en efectivo ahora, llevare a esa joven afuera fingiré que deje mi billetera aquí, y en ese momento me entrega el collar por favor – dijo ash juntando las manos – quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella por favor

Si ningún problema – dijo la vendedora

Gracias – dijo Ash mientras pagaba de manera discreta para que Hilda no se diera cuenta, la vendedora recibe la paga y se aleja de manera discreta

Hilda es hora de irnos, tenemos muchas tiendas que visitar aun – dijo ash sacando del trance a Hilda

Si ash ya voy – dijo Hilda – ese collar es muy bonito, cierto ash

Si era precioso – dijo Ash – al igual que tú

Con esa frase Hilda se sonrojo y hundió su cara en el hombro de ash mientras abrazaba su brazo

Ash al lograr su cometido siguió con su plan y le dijo a hilda que había olvidado su billetera en la joyería y recogió el collar, la vendedora se lo entrego con preocupación no sabía porque, ash recibió el colar en una cajita de color azulado y se fue rápidamente en dirección a donde había dejado a Hilda, al momento de que ash salió de la tienda, la vendedora recordó el resto de la historia.

Ojalá que ese joven no sufra el mismo destino que el hombre de la leyenda – dijo la vendedora preocupada

En ese mismo instante en la lejana regio de kanto se encontraba a Jade encerrada en un celda con comida pero muy maltratada

Déjame ir maldito – exigía Jade – mi hermano es el campeón de kalos y el más fuerte de todos los campeones y el vendrá por mi

Eso estamos esperando – dijo el hombre misterioso – cuando el aparezca lo vamos a acabar y asi podremos apoderarnos de la región de kalos jajajajajajajjajaja – empezó a reír el hombre misterioso, para luego volver a hablar – muy pronto volveremos a kalos y le enviaremos un recado al campeón y así iniciar con el plan

Devuelta en la región de sinnoh

Ash había regresado junto a Hilda y fueron al patio de comida a buscar un lugar donde comer, ambos comieron unas hamburguesas con un refresco y siguieron caminando, por horas hasta que comenzó a caer la tarde y ambos salieron del centro comercial y ash le dijo que antes de volver a la casa fueran a dar un paseo por el parque

Ash por que querías venir al parque a estas horas – dijo Hilda mientras estaba aferrada al brazo del joven campeón

Ash no dijo ni una sala palabra solo se sentó en el piso y con un gesto de su mano le pidió a Hilda que tomara asiento junto a él, ellas sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó al lado del entrenador de raichu y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él

Por esto es lo que quería que me acompañaras al parque – dijo el azabache mientras señalaba la puesta del sol – quería que vieras este hermoso paisaje

Es….es…. be.. bellísimo – dijo Hilda mientras abrazaba a Ash

Al igual que tú – dijo Ash en un susurro apenas audible, que Hilda no escucho por estar atenta al Hermoso paisaje que estaba en frente de ella

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban como el sol se terminaba de oculta, luego de que anocheciera ambos tomaron rumbo a la mansión de Dawn donde estaban solos ya que Dawn tuvo que ir a buscar a una estudiante del pueblo vecino que se matriculo en su academia recientemente y volvería al día siguiente, al llegar a la casa ambos subieron al segundo piso y se pusieron frente a sus respectivas habitaciones y la primera en hablar fue Hilda

Ash me lo pase muy bien hoy – dijo Hilda sonriendo, lo que logro sonrojar a Ash – fue una gran cita y gracias por planear este hermoso día que pasamos juntos

No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo Ash mientras la miraba con una tierna mirada – la verdad es que me encanto pasar el día contigo – dijo ash mientras se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando sonrojar a Hilda – pero todo lo bueno tiene su final y por hoy es este que tengas una buena noche

Gr..gr..gra..gracias Ash – dijo Hilda nerviosa – t…t..u..t..tu …tu …tu igual Ash – dijo Hilda abriendo rápidamente la puerta de su habitación y encerrándose en ella

Ash solo sonrió al ver la escena y al ver lo tierna que ella se veía sonrojada, era una pena que su tiempo en la región de sinnoh estaban por terminar en dos días y no podría ver más a hilda

Por otro lado, Hilda en su habitación ya sabía que a Ash solo le quedaban dos días en sinnoh y eso la ponía triste, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea para así poder estar más cerca de Ash, luego de pensar bien en lo que iba a hacer la castaña entro al mudo de los sueños

Mientras tanto en la región de Kalos

Vemos a un grupo de 6 chicos de alrededor de 20 años quienes bajaban del avión y se dirigían camino a un hotel para registrarse

Chicos cuando creen que ash este de vuelta en kalos – pregunto un joven rubio

Según me dijo cuándo me lo encontré en sinnoh le quedaban dos días de vacaciones – dijo un joven pelimorado

Que bien, si Paul está en lo correcto ash estaría volviendo pronto – dijo un joven moreno que a simple vista se notaba que era el mayor de todos

Si por ahora vamos a registrarnos – dijo un joven castaño y asi el grupo de seis jóvenes se dirigieron rumbo al hotel

En la región de sinnoh se veía a ash estar en su cama acariciando a su raichu y pensando en que iba a hacer para estar junto a Hilda por más tiempo al no encontrar una respuesta el cayo rendido al mundo de los sueños.

Bueno espero que este capítulo les agrade y disculpen la tardanza e estado algo ocupado asi que disfruten


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Hilda y al ver que Ash no había despertado, quiso ir a levantarlo porque quería disfrutar su ultimo día junto a él, con esa idea en mente ella entra en la habitación del joven campeón.

Aaaaaahhhh se ve tan lindo cuando duerme – dijo en un suspiro Hilda – sería una pena despertarlo – de repente su cara se tiño de un tono rojo – y si en vez de despertarlo yo…yoo..yoo – dijo con voz temblorosa – q…que..que estoy diciendo no puedo hacer eso y si Ash piensa mal de mí, aunque podría intentarlo y ver qué pasa – mientras estaba hablando se dirigió en dirección a la cama del azabache sacándose los zapatos, sus shorts y la blusa, para solo quedar en ropa interior – bueno aquí voy – dijo ella mientras se metía en la cama de el con mucha delicadeza para no despertarlo – ya estoy aquí ahora supongo que podría abrazarlo solo un poquito – dijo ella con la cara completamente roja, así que lentamente se fue acercando a Ash y lo abrazo recostando su cabeza en los pectorales de Ash, para luego besar la mejilla de él y quedarse profundamente dormida, lo que ella no sabía es que Ash se había despertado cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta pero decidió hacerse el dormido al ver que se trataba de Hilda, él quería saber qué es lo que ella tenía pensado hacer y al sentir que ella se acostó a su lado lo puso completamente feliz el ahora sabe que podrá ir en serio con ella, luego de este pensamiento en un movimiento sutil de su brazo abrazo a Hilda y se volvió a dormir

Así paso una hora más en la que ambos estaban durmiendo hasta que el azabache despierta

Aaa que buen descanso – dijo Ash mientras miraba a Hilda – creo que debería despertarla, ya se nos ha hecho algo tarde – mientras pasaba su mano por entre los pelos de ella – se ve tan linda dormida, ya sé cómo despertarla - dijo se acercó al oído de la joven y en un susurro le dijo – preciosa despierta ya es de mañana – ante estas palabra la joven empieza lentamente a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de la persona que ama, ante esta acción ella se sonroja terriblemente y quiere salir corriendo pero se da cuenta que algo no la deja levantarse y la esta atrayendo hacia Ash – buenos días Hilda como dormiste – pregunto el azabache

Yo .. bueno …etto … eeeeh …..bien dormí muy bien – dijo ella con la cara completamente roja – y…y…y t…t… .t..u…tu c..como dormiste

De maravillas, pero sabes algo que me sorprendió al despertar – dijo el azabache a lo que la castaña niega – lo que me sorprendió fue el ver a una hermosa mujer con cabellera color castaño acostada a mi lado y en ropa interior color negra con encajes rosados

Al escuchar lo que Ash dijo Hilda se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba (como si fuera humanamente posible la pobrecita ya parecía volcán en erupción), por dos razones una porque la persona que ama le dijo que era hermosa y la otra por la vergüenza ella no esperaba que Ash se despertara antes que ella y menos que la viera en ropa interior

Lo…lo siento Ash no quise incomodarte – dijo Hilda con un tono de arrepentimiento y tristeza, porque pensó que Ash se había molestado, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para ash

No te pongas triste, yo nunca dije que esto me molestara, es más me gusto la sorpresa - dijo Ash regalándole una sonrisa – pero creo que es mejor que salgamos de la cama hay que aprovechar este día al máximo ya que es nuestro último día en sinnoh

Hilda al escuchar esto se puso triste, pero noto algo que dijo el azabache que le parecía raro porque dijo "nuestro" en vez de decir "mi" talvez se refería a sus pokemon, pero no estaba segura, por lo que decidió preguntar

¿Ash por que dijiste nuestro último día? ¿alguien va a viajar contigo? – pregunto Hilda con mucha pena y miedo por la respuesta, quizás alguna amiga de él vino a sinnoh y lo estaba esperando para irse con él y volverse novios, ese era el mayor temor de ella

Si Hilda voy a viajar con alguien – dijo Ash mirando hacia la ventana mientras Hilda seguía en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas – es una alguien muy especial para mi

Ya…. Ya .. ya veo – dijo hilda mientras comenzaba a llorar por que su mayor temor se estaba volviendo realidad – y podrías… decirme... como ….. como se llama o si la conozco

Ash al darse cuenta que la voz de Hilda comenzaba a quebrarse decidió actuar rápido se acercó a hilda paso sus manos por la cara de ella y con delicadeza seco las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos

Hilda, la persona de la que yo hablo eres tú – dijo Ash mientras le regalaba una sonrisa – quiero que vengas conmigo a la región de kalos

Ha..hab..hablas en serio Ash – dijo ella conteniendo la alegría, a lo que el azabache responde que si entonces ella lo abraza fuertemente mientras le agradecía

Bueno es hora de levantarse supongo que tú estas listas así que espérame en la sala de estar mientras me ducho y me cambio ropa – dijo el azabache mientras se dirigía a la ducha

Una vez que ambos estaban en pie desayunaron, y pasaron casi todo el día haciendo se compañía el uno al otro y jugando con sus pokemon, eso fue todo lo que hicieron el resto del ultimo día que pasarían en la región de sinnoh

Mientras que en la región de kalos se ve a una serena totalmente alterada, al parecer sin razón aparente

Alguien durmió junto a Ash mi instinto no me traiciona – dijo serena molesta – apenas descubra quien fue la perra que abuso de mi Ash, lo pagara caro – arrojando sus cosas dentro de su cuarto contra la pared para desquitarse

Por otra parte, aun en la región de kalos un chico moreno originario de la región de kanto sentía un profundo orgullo por la persona que él consideraba su hermano menor

No sé qué habrá pasado, pero siento que por fin Ash a madurado – dijo Brock mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos en forma de cataratas mientras sonreía mirando al cielo

Devuelta a sinnoh el día había pasado rápido ya estaba anocheciendo Ash se encontraba en su habitación acompañado por su fiel raichu ambos profundamente dormidos, pero en la habitación de enfrente se encontraba a un hilda muy nerviosa, la razón, en unas cuantas horas más estaría volando hacia la lejana región de kalos junto a la persona de la que se había enamorado y conocería muchos lugares nuevos y pokemon que nunca antes había visto, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que Ash es una celebridad en kalos y tendrá muchas fans detrás de él, y que tal vez alguna mujer se declare a Ash y el acepte y la deje abandonada eso no la dejaba dormir en paz

A la mañana siguiente se ve al azabache favorito de todos dirigiéndose a la habitación de hilda quien no había dormido en toda la noche, Ash le pregunto si estaba bien si quería ella podría quedarse y descansar y el volvería a buscarla cuando se sintiera mejor a lo que ella se negó rotundamente y dijo que estaba cansada no más y que descansaría en el avión y así partieron al aeropuerto en el cual abordaron un avión privado reservado para los campeones regionales, hilda durmió todo el viaje que duro alrededor de 10 horas ella estaba muy cansada al llegar a la región de kalos una limusina los estaba esperando por que el campeón tenía que ir a una junta urgente con la líder de gimnasio de ciudad romantis, así que viajaron por unas cuantas horas más hasta llegar a la ciudad

Woow que hermosa ciudad Ash, aquí es donde vives – dijo hilda mientras daba vueltas viendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor

No , lo siento Hilda yo vivo en la ciudad donde llegamos al bajarnos del avión – dijo Ash mientras Hilda dejaba de dar vueltas para preguntarle por qué habían venido a esta ciudad entonces a lo que él responde – estuve mucho tiempo fuera y la líder de gimnasio quiere reunirse conmigo y en vez de dejarte en mi casa sola quise que me acompañaras para que conocieras esta hermosa ciudad y para que conozcas a Valerie la líder de gimnasio y gran diseñadora de esta región – con esta última frase a Hilda se le iluminaron los ojos conocer a una famosa diseñadora de ropas era un sueño que ahora gracias a Ash iba a poder cumplir, así fue como ambos se pusieron en marcha al gimnasio y como todo buen caballero ash le ofreció el brazo a Hilda quien se lo tomo con mucho gusto, mientras iban caminando Hilda podía ver cómo la gente saludaba a Ash y como los pequeños corrían para acariciar a raichu y pedirle un autógrafo a él, y como él se daba tiempo de atender a todos los niños y fans que se acercaban a tomarse fotos con el campeón, pero lo que la sorprendió más era ver como las mismas fans de Ash la felicitaban a ella y le decía que lo hiciera muy feliz, aunque ella negaba tener una relación amorosa todas se daban cuenta de que ella lo amaba así que le decía que se esfuerce, luego de haber caminado por un rato llegaron al gimnasio de la ciudad, afuera esperándolos se encontraba Valerie que al verlos llegar los saluda

Ash es un gusto volver a verte – dijo Valerie haciendo una leve reverencia como toda una princesa

El gusto es todo mío Valerie - dijo ash mientras la saluda con una leve reverencia y besaba el dorso de la mano de ella – tan elegante como siempre – dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba lentamente – Valerie tengo el gusto de presentarte a Alguien muy importante para mi – dijo mientras se acercaba a la peli castaña – Ella es Hilda una gran amiga originaria de la región de Unova, y es una criadora pokemon – dijo Ash dando por finalizada la presentación

Valerie se acercó lentamente y le extendió la mano – es un placer conocerte, espero que te disfrutes de tu estadía en esta hermosa ciudad – dijo Valerie

El placer es mío señorita Valerie, ash me conto mucho sobre usted mientras veníamos en camino – dijo Hilda con una sonrisa en su cara – me dijo que es la mejor diseñadora de toda la región y además una excelente líder de gimnasio que pelea con gracia e inteligencia

No digas eso que hace que me sonroje y por favor llámame Valerie – dijo la líder de gimnasio – bueno ahora que están listas las presentaciones creo que debemos pasar a la reunión, mientras Ash y yo hablamos que te parece si vas a ver todos los vestidos y diseños a mi tienda

Me encantaría muchas gracias Valerie – dijo hilda mientras Valerie le dijo a una de sus asistentes que le enseñara la tienda y los diseños, mientras ellos se dirigían a otra habitación a hablar de los temas del gimnasio

Paso una hora desde que la conversación y ya se estaba terminando, pero Ash aún tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle a Valerie

Valerie puedo hacer un par de preguntas más, pero nada relacionado al gimnasio – pregunto el campeón a la líder de gimnasio

Por supuesto pregúntame lo que quieras, aunque ya tengo una ligera idea de lo que quieres – dijo Valerie con una sonrisa

Bueno creo que es obvio, pero quería que me dieras unos consejos de adonde podría llevar a Hilda en una cita – dijo Ash a lo que Valerie le pregunto los gustos de ella y Ash le conto que le encantaba cantar y dar paseos al aire libre

Mira Ash se me ocurrió algo, tu sabes que aquí en el gimnasio tengo un hermoso jardín abierto al público – dijo ella a lo que Ash asiente con su cabeza – bueno pensé que primero podrías llevarla a un karaoke que queda aquí cerca en esta misma cuadra y luego de eso podrías traerla al jardín – dijo ella mientras miraba al azabache

Es una gran idea, pero tu jardín ya estaría cerrado para la hora en la que salgamos del karaoke - dijo Ash algo preocupado, pero Valerie le dice que no se preocupe y le entrega una copia de la llave de la reja de su jardín – muchas gracias Valerie por todo

No hay de que mi campeón – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia (ojo le dijo mi campeón como es el campeón de la región, en señal de respeto a su superior en rango), luego ambos se pusieron de pie y se encontraron con Hilda quien estaba muy feliz por haber visto todos esos vestidos y Valerie le dijo que pronto le haría un vestido especialmente para ella lo que la puso aún más feliz, así termino su visita al gimnasio de ciudad romantis se despidieron de Valerie y se pusieron en camino al hotel en el que se quedaran y durante el camino iban hablando hasta que llegaron a cierto tema

Oye Hilda ya que estamos en ciudad romantis y no creo que volamos en un tiempo quisieras salir conmigo esta noche – con esto dicho ash vio a hilda y ella estaba completamente roja y solo podía asentir con la cabeza – si no te parece mal me encantaría que fuéramos al karaoke de ciudad romantis que es el mejor de la región – dijo Ash ( todo lo que dijo fue lo que Valerie le conto por que el no tenia idea de que existía un karaoke)

Siii me encanta cantar, gracias Ash – dijo hilda mientras abrazaba a Ash de forma muy cariñosa para luego soltarlo y seguir su camino al hotel

Así termina este capítulo lamento la demora estaba pasando por un mal momento y había una gran presión sobre mi, motivo por el que no tenía tiempo para continuar con la historia espero les guste


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno primero que todo quería pedir perdón por el largo periodo que estuve inactivo la verdad es que pase por un bloqueo horrible y no tenía motivación para seguir pero hace poco las ideas comenzaron a volver y con ellas las ganas de continuar los fics así que sin decir más vamos con el capítulo.

-o-

Ya eran las 9 p.m. y podemos encontrar a Ash vestido de una manera distinta a la que acostumbra, se le podía ver con unos jeans oscuros, unas zapatillas color burdeo, una playera color burdeo y arriba de ella una camisa negra manga larga desabotonada, el muchacho se encontraba esperando en el lobby del hotel donde se hospedaban a su compañera( enamorada) para tomar rumbo al karaoke que Valeri le había dicho, estuvo esperando unos 15 min hasta que la vio bajar del ascensor, a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos y aquella que le había hecho creer nuevamente en el amor , allí se encontraba la castaña que ahora estaba vistiendo un vestido de color violeta con un ligero escote en forma de "V" y que se encontraba ajustado a su cintura lo que permitía resaltar su bella figura.

La joven lentamente se acercaba a nuestro protagonista que seguía embobado viendo a lo que para él sería un ángel caído del cielo, la que ahora se encontraba enfrente de el tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

Ash, Ash estas bien, responde – decía Hilda mientras sacudía levemente al azabache que aun se encontraba en shock - mmmmm. No responde que puedo hacer… ya se – dijo nuevamente la castaña esta vez para soltarle una ligera bofetada para despertarlo cosa que funciono

Ahh …. ¿qué fue lo que paso? Y ¿cuándo fue que morí? – dijo desconcertando a la chica que le pregunto el por qué creía estar muerto – es que tengo a un hermoso ángel frente a mi – sonrojando a la chica frente a el

Hay Ash que cosas dices, haces que me sonroje – dijo ella mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos – pero bueno lamento la tardanza, que te parece si ya nos vamos

Usted manda – dijo el con un tono caballeroso mientras le extendía su mano para así poder salir hacia el karaoke ella un poco sonrojada acepto gustosa el gesto realiza por el azabache para así comenzar esa la hermosa sorpresa que este le tenia preparado

Así pasaron unos 10 min mientras iban caminando y conversando de temas aleatorios mientras que de vez en cuando se acercaba gente a saludar al campeón de la región y tomarse algunas fotos como recuerdo, aunque al ser ya de noche generalmente eran parejas jóvenes como ellos quienes se acercaban a saludar y hacer más inolvidable su cita.

Dejando eso de lado, al fin habían llegado al local a lo cual el dueño se puso feliz al reconocer al campeón de la región, y los guio hacia una mesa que estaba cerca del escenario y que decir que la gente dentro del local igual se sorprendió al verlo llegar y sobre todo acompañado de una bella joven, así fue como cada uno pidió comida y algo para beber, cabe mencionar que nuestros protagonistas se sorprendieron un poco al ver una cara familiar en el local y esa cara familiar era de Valerie que se encontraba acompañada de un joven que Ash conocía perfectamente e identificó como su amigo Alain con el que trabaja ya que el es parte del alto mando de la región ( Ash lo eligió), ellos solo saludaron a la pareja quien correspondió el gesto y siguieron con su velada cada uno por separado, ahora nos encontramos con nuestros azabache favorito que se disponía a cantar para la mujer de la que se enamoró.

Bueno Hilda creo que voy a cantar así que deséame suerte – dijo el azabache mientras se paraba y se dirigía camino al escenario llamando la atención de todos

Suerte… "mi campeón" – dijo hilda para susurrar la ultima parte sonrojándose

Ash subió al escenario y comenzó a escoger la canción hasta que al final la encontró ( solamente tu de pablo alboran) – muy bien esta canción se la dedico a la bella mujer que me esta acompañando en esta velada espero que te guste Hilda y así comenzó a sonar la canción

Regálame tu risa  
Enséñame a sonar  
Con solo una caricia  
Me pierdo en este mar

Regálame tu estrella  
La que ilumina esta noche  
Llena de paz y de armonía  
Y te entregaré mi vida

Haces que mi cielo  
Vuelva a tener ese azul  
Pintas de colores  
Mis mañanas solo tú  
Navego entre las olas de tu voz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Tú, y tú, y tú

El azabache cantaba con emoción mientras veía como Hilda se sonrojaba y lo veía con una mirada soñadora y el caminaba por el escenario

Enseña tus heridas y así la curará  
Que sepa el mundo entero  
Que tu voz guarda un secreto  
No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
Se mueren de celos  
Tus ojos son destellos  
Tu garganta es un misterio

Haces que mi cielo  
Vuelva a tener ese azul  
Pintas de colores  
Mis mañanas solo tú  
Navego entre las olas de tu voz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Tú, y tú, y tú  
Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Tú, y tú, y tú

Mientras cantaba comenzaba a descender del escenario y se dirigía donde Hilda mientras le cantaba y se sentaba a su lado sujentando su mano, lo que provoco que ella se pusiera tan roja como un charmeleon

No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
Se mueren de celos  
Tus ojos son destellos  
Tu garganta es un misterio

Haces que mi cielo  
Vuelva a tener ese azul  
Pintas de colores  
Mis mañanas solo tú  
Navego entre las olas de tu voz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú

Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú

Al terminar de cantar todo el público la aplaudía de pie mientras el volvía al escenario y escogían otra canción un poco mas directa por que el era torpe para expresar sus sentimiento – bueno antes de bajar cantare otra canción, espero que te guste – lo último lo dijo con un gran sonrojo mientras miraba directamente a Hilda ( cuidarte el alma, Chayanne)

Solo si pudiera estar contigo  
Tu dormida entre mis brazos  
Y mirarte en el silencio  
Solo si pudiera dibujarte  
Una escena de mis sueños  
Donde siempre estas presente  
Con solo tenerte aquí  
Decirte lo que yo siento

Ash cierra sus ojos y comienza a cantar con mas fuerza mientras se toca el lado izquierdo de su pecho en la zona de su corazón , mientras todas las mujeres estaban con lagrimas de felicidad y con un pocos de celos ( sanos ) dirigidos a Hilda quien se encontraba completamente en shock y con lagrimas de felicidad callendo de sus ojos al pensar en la posibilidad de que ash la ame ( la declaración será en el jardín y habrá una sorpresa solo dijo eso)

Es que me gusta tu cara  
Me gusta tu pelo  
Soñar con tu voz  
Cuando dices te quiero  
Me gusta abrazarte  
Perderme en tu aroma  
Poder encontrar  
En tus ojos el cielo  
Me gusta tu risa  
Me gusta tu boca  
Me gusta creer que por mi  
Tu estas loca  
Quiero que sientas  
Conmigo la calma  
Y cuando llegue la noche  
Cuidarte el alma

Ash nuevamente baja del escenario y comienza a caminar por el local, paseando entre las parejas hasta llegar donde su amigo y compañero Alan quien veía sorprendido a su amigo cantar con tanta soltura, mientras este extendía su puño como saludo , gesto que este corresponde y al momento de retroceder su puño siente como es jalado para poner su brazo sobre los hombros de Valerie quien se sonrojo y miro como Ash con una sonrisa mientras le daba las gracias por la ayuda, todo esto pasaba mientras el seguía cantando

Como despertar en la distancia  
Sin tu piel junto a la mía  
Amando tu fotografía  
Podemos mandar besos  
Con el viento  
Mirar la luna al mismo tiempo  
Contar un día más  
Con solo tenerte aquí  
No sabes lo que me faltas

Es que me gusta tu cara  
Me gusta tu pelo  
Soñar con tu voz  
Cuando dices te quiero  
Me gusta abrazarte  
Perderme en tu aroma  
Poder encontrar  
En tus ojos el cielo  
Me gusta tu risa  
Me gusta tu boca  
Me gusta creer que por mi  
Tu estas loca  
Quiero que sientas  
Conmigo la calma  
Y cuando llegue la noche  
Cuidarte el alma

Y a pesar de todo  
Y sin darnos cuenta  
Estaré en tu puerta  
Diciéndote otra vez

Aquí Ash estaba frente a hilda mientras le acaricia la cara suavemente, para luego caminar hacia el escenario para concluir con la canción

Es que me gusta tu cara  
Me gusta tu pelo  
Soñar con tu voz  
Cuando dices te quiero  
Me gusta abrazarte  
Perderme en tu aroma  
Poder encontrar  
En tus ojos el cielo  
Me gusta tu risa  
Me gusta tu boca  
Me gusta creer que por mi  
Tu estas loca  
Quiero que sientas  
Conmigo la calma  
Y cuando llegue la noche  
Cuidarte el alma

Así termino de cantar mientras dejaba el micrófono en la tarima y era aplaudido por todos en el local, hasta llegar a su mesa donde la castaña los esperaba con una gran sonrisa y lo abraso y beso e la mejilla repitiendo gracias muchas veces y que le encantaron las canciones

Bueno creo que ahora es mi turno de cantar – dijo Hilda para pararse y dirigirse al escenario para poder cantar y de esa forma poder expresarle sus sentimientos al azabache , una vez arribo se puso a buscar una canción que le sirviera para poder expresarse (solo para ti de camila) – esta canción es para ti Ash espero que te guste

Empieza sonar la música

Eres todo lo que pedí  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir

Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí

Cantaba con mucho sentimiento mientras miraba a Ash con un sonrojo en su cara, mientras el la miraba con una sonrisa

Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Sólo para ti

Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabia  
Y hoy te puso ante mi  
Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí

En esta parte comenzó a caminar en el escenario con una mano sobre su corazón mientras cerraba los ojos y continuaba cantando

Tu has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Sólo para ti  
Sólo para ti  
Sólo para ti  
Sólo para ti

Esto es de verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Sé que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti  
Oh  
Es junto a ti

En este momento abría los ojos para cantar con un tono de voz más delicado mientras sonreía en dirección de azabache

Eres todo lo que pedí  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí

Al terminar todo el publico la aplaudió con gran entusiasmo, a lo que ella respondió con una reverencia y se disponía a cantar una nueva canción, pero se le ocurrió una idea – bueno, para la siguiente canción me gustaría pedirle ayuda a una amiga – dijo para llamar la atención de todos excepto de Ash quien ya se imaginaba quien era y obviamente la misma persona quien seria llamada, dado que ella es nueva en la región y no conocía a nadie más – Valerie me gustaría que me acompañaras en la siguiente canción por favor

a lo que la chica mencionada se para de su asiento y se toma camino hacia el escenario con una sonrisa en su cara, al llegar al escenario Hilda le susurra algo al oído a la líder de gimnasio sacándole una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo

Bueno esta canción esta dedicada para nuestros acompañantes esta noche, espero y disfruten de la canción – dijo Valerie con una sonrisa mientras un ligero rubor se hacia presente en su cara, con lo último dicho la melodía comenzó a sonar ( yo te voy a amar Nsync )

Hilda:

Ooh Ooh

Cuando sientas tristeza  
Que no puedas calmar  
Cuando haya un vacío  
Que no puedas llenar  
Te abrazaré  
Te haré olvidar  
Lo que te hizo sufrir  
No vas a caer  
Mientras que estés junto a mi

Hilda y Valerie:

Si siente frío tu corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión

Hilda  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar  
Yo te voy a amar

Valerie: (hilda)

Yo siempre he te amado

Y amor, yo estaré  
Por siempre a tu lado  
Nunca me alejaré  
Prometo mi amor,  
Te juro ante Dios  
(Te juro ante Dios)  
Nunca te voy a faltar  
Tu corazón no volverá a llorar

Hilda (valerie)

Oh, si siente frío  
(Siente frio)  
Tu corazón  
(Tu corazón)  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Oh, hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar  
Yo te voy a amar

Sigo muriendo por ti  
(Sigo muriendo por ti)  
Yo te quiero así  
Sin tu amor en mi vida,  
mi vida  
No sé cómo podré yo vivir

Si siente frío  
(Siente un frío)  
Tu corazón  
(Tu corazón)  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
(Tu ilusión)  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar

Y cada día  
No viviré  
(Inventaré)  
Inventando cómo te voy a querer  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar  
Yo te voy a amar

Al terminar de cantar todos se pusieron después y aplaudieron nuevamente, así las chicas con una reverencia se bajaron del escenario y fueron con su respectivo acompañante que quedaron fascinados al escucharlas cantar, y a ash se le ocurrió una idea Final del formulario

Hilda te gustaría cantar algo conmigo – le pregunto mientras le tendía su mano esperando una respuesta

Me encantaría – dijo la castaña con una tierna sonrisa y tomando la mano de Ash para así subir al escenario, donde durante unos minutos buscaron una canción que a los dos les gustara hasta que dieron con una ( Thousand years, Christina Perri ft Steve)

 _Hilda:_  
The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
...beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

 _[Hilda y Ash] – mientras cantabas ellos intinstivamente se acercaron para quedar uno frente al otro_  
One step closer

 _[Hilda:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 _[Ash:] comenzó a cantar mientras se separaba de Hilda pero la seguía mirando a los ojos_  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

 _[Hilda y Ash:] hilda se acerco a ash para poner una mano sobre su pecho y seguir cantando_  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

 _[Hilda:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 _[Hilda y ash:]_  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Al terminar de cantar estaban tomados de las manos mirándose uno al otro con un pequeño sonrojo encerrados en su propio mundo hasta que el ruido de la gente aplaudiendo los hizo salir del trance para luego sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, mientras agradecían y volvían a su asiento para terminar de comer

 _ **TIME SKIP 30 min**_

Luego de terminar de comer y pagar salieron a caminar en dirección al jardín que se ubicaba dentro del gimnasio de Valerie para terminar su velada a la luz de la luna y así declararle su amor a Hilda caminaron por unos 20 minutos donde conversaron de sus aventuras hasta que llegaron al jardín. Ash al tener la llave abrió la reja e invito a pasar a Hilda el jardín era iluminado por los faros de luces y caminaron por el sendero donde Ash le llevo a un lago con un puente y una banca en medio de este que quedaba justo debajo de la luna y el reflejo de esta sobre el agua se veía hermosos, se podía ver volar por el lugar unos volbeats e illumise dándole un aire mágico al paisaje

Wooow Ash esto es hermoso me encanta – dijo Hilda con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba el lago apoyada sobre el barandal del puente y se sonrojaba al pensar en que era el lugar en el que le gustaría que le pidieran matrimonio y dejo volar su imaginación, sin pensar que ash le estaba preparando una ultima sorpresa mientras ella admiraba el paisaje y se sumergía en sus fantasías

Si es un hermoso paisaje – dijo mientras sacaba una guitarra que estaba escondida detrás de la banca (como apareció la guitarra, bueno magia pokemon XD…. No era broma la guitarra la dejo Valerie que se había retirado un poco antes del karaoke ) – pero hay algo que me gustaría decirte – dijo para poner la guitarra a un lado de él y acercarse a ella para abrazarla por la espalda

Ella salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como la abrazaban por la cintura – Ash …..q…qu..queuqie..que está haciendo – dijo muy sonrojada, pero a la vez feliz

Bueno esto es algo que siempre quise hacer contigo – dijo para luego separarse de ella y hacer que se voltee, mientras del agua se podía apreciar que salieron pequeños pokemon con formas de corazón que veían hacia el puente - Hilda desde hace mucho tiempo hay algo que he querido decirte y no me atrevía ya una vez me rompieron el corazón, pero sé que contigo será diferente lo puedo sentir, Estuve noches enteras rogando a Arceus por esta oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla - dijo para tomar un poco de aire y mirarla fijamente mientras tomaba una de sus manos – Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que me gustas, no es más que eso me enamore de ti no sé cómo, ni cuándo paso, lo único que sé es que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ver tu sonrisa – dijo nuevamente parando para tomar aire y que ella asimilara todo lo que estaba diciendo

Ash – dijo ella mientras lloraba de felicidad el hombre del que ella se enamoró sentía lo mismo que ella – es lo mas hermoso que alguien me a dicho – dijo nuevamente con un nudo en su garganta y sin poder decirle que ella también lo ama, Ash se dio cuenta de esto así que volvió a hablar

Se que no soy perfecto, a veces suelo ser inmaduro, muchas otras despistado – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha con delicadeza – que no soy el más apuesto de todos, que la mayoría de las veces por no decir todo el tiempo me la pasaba pensando en batallas pokemon, pero eso cambio al conocerte, sigo siendo inmaduro y despistado – el azabache hiso una pausa para luego acercar a la chica a el con su otra mano – pero ahora en lo que mas pienso durante el día, es en ti, en tu bella sonrisa, en tu hermoso cabello castaño, en esos bellos ojos que desbordan felicidad y en tu armoniosa voz que parece el canto de un ángel – dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella para poder mirarla por completo – así que me harías el honor de ser la novia de este despistado e inmaduro campeón – dice algo nervioso nuestro campeón ya que hilda no decía nada solo lloraba

Hilda solo se encontraba llorando de felicidad nadie nunca le había dicho palabras tan bellas y mas encima el hombre que ama le pide ser su novia a lo que ella toma un poco de aire para poder calmarse y procede a contestar

Ash nunca nadie me había dicho palabras tan bellas, la verdad que desde que te conocí sentí el deseo de permanecer a tu lado – dijo hilda para voltearse mirando a la luna mientras Ash solo la miraba con nerviosismo – la verdad es que a estas alturas tu debes saber o deducir como me siento, pero me gustaría expresarte mis sentimientos de igual manera – hizo una pausa para tomar aire y darse vuelta – Ash eres la persona de la que me enamore, el solo estar cerca de ti me hace sentir feliz y protegida, me hace pensar que todo estará bien y que mientras estés a mi lado no necesito nada ni a nadie más, he conocido a campeones y gente importante en mi vida que se vuelven arrogantes y menosprecian a los demás, pero el ver el amor con el que tratas a tus pokemon, no mejor dicho a todos los pokemon sean tuyos o no, el como te relacionas con la gente y te tomas el tiempo para darles una pequeña alegría, eso me gusta de ti – dijo mientras se acercaba a Ash y con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello del azabache campeón – tu sonrisa, tu personalidad y tus bellos ojos que desbordan alegría y gentileza hicieron que me enamore de ti, así que si Ash ketchum acepto con mucha felicidad ser tu novia y prometo jamás alejarme de ti – para acerca su cara a la del chico quien imito su acción y se acervan lentamente para fundirse un tierno beso cargados de sentimientos sellando así su amor, con los pokemon y la luna de testigo

_-0ñ-

Bueno con esto concluimos con el capitulo espero les guste y se vienen los próximos capítulos pronto cualquier comentario es bien recibido espero les guste.


End file.
